


The Cherry On The Top.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape will settle for the cherry on the top, but it has to be the right cherry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cherry On The Top.

**Title: The Cherry On The Top.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **harry100** **(**[ **IJ**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) **,**[ **DW**](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/) **)** prompt #240: Above.  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** None **  
Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Severus Snape will settle for the cherry on the top, but it has to be the right cherry... **  
****A/N:** **** Now you can download this story on **********PDF********** format at ********[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=377&key=PEKELEKE58f12e47f7040e71fd5ab69f87d196bd)

****  
**The Cherry On The Top.**

 

Harry sighed, uncomfortably aware of how out of place Severus looked in the glittering ballroom. His austere robes stood out like a sore thumb, creating an island of elegant formality amid richly embroidered frivolity.  
“I shouldn't have brought you here. I hate how they look at you.”

“Let them look.”

“You're a decorated hero, Hogwarts' headmaster and a world-renowned potioneer. Nobody has the right to think themselves above you.”

“Harry...”

“I'd put you on a pedestal, if I could.”

“Your respect is pedestal enough.”

Harry laughed, despite himself.  
“What about my love, then?”

“That's the cherry on the top, sweetheart.”

 


End file.
